


lay me low

by MoraMew



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, ra's calling tim detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Beautiful,” Ra's murmurs, bed sinking as he leans over Tim to inspect his work. “Absolutely beautiful."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	lay me low

**Author's Note:**

> no editing we die impulsive and horny

This is a type of low that Tim thinks he can never come back from.  
  
“Good, detective. Very good.”  
  
Oh, _fuck_.  
  
A shudder ripples through Tim and his lashes flutter, his hips arch higher into the air. Chains and bells lightly jingle with it and he feels his dick throb, twitch with the reminder of the bondage he had allowed the Demon’s Head to put him in.  
  
He’s really fucked up, Tim thinks with a pant. How did he get so desperate that he let himself fall into this mess?  
  
Warmth trickles down his back, rolls over his side and down his rib. Ra's has made another cut and some hazy part of Tim is wondering if he’s creating a design, if he’s going to be left with scars from this.  
  
Another shudder and Tim’s hips rock, grinds against the pillow propping them up.  
  
He’s so hard and he’s already ruined the priceless thing with his precum, soiled the shreds of his dignity with his compliance.  
  
Ra's hasn’t even touched him yet- has only sliced open his back with delicate grace- and he’s already acting like he’s been fucked out and worn into something soft and dazed.  
  
It’s pathetic but, god, it’s what Tim _needs_.  
  
A soft noise bubbles up in his throat as he feels the knife trace his hip and Tim gasps softly when a hand touches his inner thigh.  
  
“Beautiful,” Ra's murmurs, bed sinking as he leans over Tim to inspect his work. “Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
The praise makes Tim want to tremble and he’s just gone enough to not hate himself completely for it. With Ra's leaned over him like this, he can smell the man’s cologne. It’s strong, but not in a bad way- just strong like unwavering confidence, strong like Ra's regal authority. It makes Tim feel a little weak, makes Tim feel weaker when he feels teeth scrape over his shoulder.  
  
Ra's could kill him right now and Tim could do nothing to stop him. Tim knows that Ra's won’t, but the thought makes him a little more hard, makes him let out something close to a whimper.  
  
“You are exquisite, detective,” Ra's murmurs next to his ear. “A priceless little wonder.”  
  
This time, the praise makes Tim flush all over- cheeks and chest and neck reddening as his breathing turns shaky and his fingers curl into silk sheets.  
  
Oh, fuck, he might come just from that.  
  
“I think I shall feast on you now,” Ra's continues, lips pressing to Tim’s shoulder again. His hand strokes over Tim’s thigh and Tim _does_ whimper this time, closes his eyes and feels himself begin to fall to pieces.  
  
“Beautiful,” Ra's murmurs, lips trailing down Tim’s back, kissing over stinging cuts. “Simply beautiful.”  
  
And Tim does come then, falls apart as Ra's ignores his soft cries and shaking body.  
  
“Good detective,” Ra's tells him, voice raising only loud enough for Tim to register. “Very good.”  
  
Good. That’s all he’s ever wanted to be.  
  
If he can’t be good for Bruce, then at least he can be good for _someone_.  
  
Even if it is Ra's.  
  
Tim shudders and rides out his pleasure, gasps out the Demon Head’s name as he lets himself fall to pieces for the man.  
  
Fuck this being a low. Maybe it’s a high- maybe it’s all he ever needed.  
  
Ra's smooths his hand over Tim’s cock and Tim breathes ragged, makes the chains and bells jingle as his shoulders shake.  
  
Let the Demon’s Head feast on him. It’s what he needs.  
  
Tim spreads his legs wider for Ra's and rests his face against the bed, sinks past the point of no return.


End file.
